


Ryd

by notobsessedjustobservant



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: I promise, I’ll be putting more tags later, Multi, an ICONIC song laid ease and gently hands, and no not sexually my timmyzelda crackheads, essentially the 5 times MJ got a ride from Spidey, it’s cute, tittle from Steve Lacy’s song Ryd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notobsessedjustobservant/pseuds/notobsessedjustobservant
Summary: Her biggest ride/Uber/Lyft provider? Spider- Man.And, no, in case you were wondering, you won’t be able to find him on your Uber or Lyft app.He only makes these little ride exceptions for MJ.





	Ryd

**Author's Note:**

> AND I AM: BACK. 
> 
> This is dedicated to my babies that are so sweet on Twitter that have put me in their thread or say such nice things about my works: @IAmMalec and @ptermj ! If you guys see anyone else referencing me, tell me so I can see it! They make MY DAY!!!
> 
> Also, don’t forget to follow me on tumblr @ justovservantnotobsessed since A) I don’t want my actual socials to be publically known and B) my tumblr needs some love.
> 
> ENJOY THE SHOW((;

MJ loves few, select things in life.

For example, she loves finishing a stoichiometry problem correctly. She loves the scent of her precious herbal tea at exactly 6:04 AM. She likes winning, a lot, and she likes winning debate rounds, lawsuits, public opinion, and Acadec competitions to be exact. She loves the scent of old and new books, or really just books in general. She loves little, but she loves them a lot.

But, most of all, she loves getting a lift, a carpool per say, for free. The subway just doesn’t cut it sometimes.

Her biggest lift provider? Spider- Man.

And, no, in case you were wondering, you won’t be able to find him on your Uber or Lyft app.

He only makes these little ride exceptions for MJ.

Or, at least, he better be.

He’s so getting his ass kicked by her if he’s giving any rides to anyone else. Well, other than like that elderly lady or someone injured. But, you get the point.

  


It began when she entered her Uber without noticing who the hell was driving. 

An insane thing she rarely does, she’s usually very responsible and her street smart senses are almost always alert and ready for her to take out her pepper spray.

She doesn’t know why they didn’t alarm off in her head. It’s as if her mind or body or whatever system in charge of her senses knew she was safe.

Weird.

When she’s done looking up the address where the march, the march to end the stigma against immigrants and bring some knowledge to her local politicians, was taking place at and sending it to her family group chat, she looks up and doesn’t see the average Uber driver. 

That’s saying a lot. Her Uber drivers vary from size, shape, race, gender, outfits, voices, driving skills, and overall personality. But _this_ was definitely a first.

Spider- Man as her Uber driver.

Not many people can say they’ve ever had this experience.

She stares at him in awe, and she doesn’t do that often because she’s _MJ_. 

She’s an avid protester, president of 4.5 clubs, and leading valedictorian at one of the toughest schools in New York all while leading her school’s undefeated Acadec team to Nationals and reading a minimum of ten new books a week. 

Honestly, it should be Spider- Man that should be in awe, not the other way around.

But, either way, Spider- Man was actually, embarrassing-for-MJ-to-admit, pretty cool. He saved her friends’ lives so there’s some validation to this statement.

And, not to mention, the first literary object she ever remembered reading was an authentic and literally priceless first copy of _Action Comics #1_ that her dad bought for her as a present for getting the best grades out of all the students at her preschool. Reading the story of heroes and saving made her happy as a child. 

Now, of course, the whole aspect that Superman was _chivalrous_ makes her nauseous so super hero comic books have a sour taste to her.

But, anyway, there was _Spider- Man_ driving her Uber. She’s bound to, and rightfully so, going to freak out. Most likely, fangirl.

“The hell are you doing driving my Uber? Shouldn’t you be helping the elderly pass a corner or help make sure someone doesn’t steal a bike?”

Yeah, that’s her fangirling.

“Uh, um...” his eyes get wider as he looks at her through the rear view mirror. 

“I kind of needed this car to get to this um, _area_ , since I’m a little bit tired.” He twitches and she notices his heavy breathing.

She wheezes. 

“Oh my God. Spider- Man is out of breath?”.

He makes a sound that closely resembles a whiny and prepubescent “No!”.

“Dude. It’s okay if you are. I make people carry my books from class to class now because carrying them can be _so_ tiring.”

“People? Who’s the ‘people’?”. His voice squeaks a bit as he says the last bit and honks at the car in front for merging without even signaling.

_Ugh. Idiots._

“Eh. No one, really. Just some helpful dweebs.”

He laughs and deadpans, “You must really like them.”

“I do, actually. Ned and Peter-“.

She would continue if the car didn’t abruptly stop and almost, but thankfully not because seatbelts are an invention, hurl her forward. She notices how wide his eyes got. She didn’t know whether it was from what she said or because of the driving. 

“Sorry. Fast reflexes. We could’ve hit that stupid taxi,” he says as he points at the yellow cab that clearly wasn’t noticing that they had the right of way. 

She continues. “Anyway, Ned and Peter usually help me carry my books.”

“That’s nice. That’s what nice people do.”

She _mmhmms_ in agreement.

“They seem like really cool, nice people. Like _really_ cool.”

All she does is shrug. “Yeah, maybe.”

“You don’t think they are? Cool? I mean, you don’t think they’re cool?”.

_Damn. Spidey must really not get my sarcasm._

“No, they’re cool. I just don’t say it publicly and I usually only admit it in my head because I know if they ever catch wind of me saying this, their heads would explode due to their huge new egos. Got to give them touch love-“ Spandex boy makes a choking sound at that word for some reason, “-ya know?”.

“Yeah. So, you care about them?”.

“Hold up, Spidey,” his eyes get even bigger at that term, “Let’s not get all Oprah on _me_. I don’t need my relationships scrutinized anymore than stupid assholes named Flash do.”

Spider- Man snorts and says, “Amen.”

MJ’s confused. “You know Flash?”.

The car comes to an abrupt stop.

“Uh. Um. Look, I got to go.” And at that moment, a big thud appears as some group of all black wearing and big sack toting group of people come out of a near by Cartier. 

“I already made sure another Uber driver can take this over so you get home safely, all paid for by the way.” He’s stumbling over his words as he says this because, um, robbery occurring and he’s getting out of the car, but he’s coherent enough for her to understand.

She feels him get up on the top of the car and, just when she thinks he’s about to leap upwards and use his webs, his head pops up near her window, which she rolls down, and he smiles and says, “It was nice to give you an Uber, MJ.”

_Huh._

She should be mad. I mean, come on, this was interfering with her precious nap time pre- dinner, yet she wasn’t. She should be mad that he literally took her to the opposite side of town and left her to wait for a new Uber, but she wasn’t.

If you asked her why, she wouldn’t say exactly why. What she will admit, to herself, is that she didn’t mind because it was pretty fun.

And, she may have been harboring a very teeny, tiny crush on the red and blue spandex boy ever since Washington DC incident at the Washington memorial.

_Wait._

When he’s about a building away and swinging towards the fast van where the robbers road off into, she whispers to herself, “How the hell does he know my name?”.

She could’ve sworn she saw his arm falter as he barely shoots a web towards the opposite building.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING!!
> 
> First of all, I am SO sorry for being gone and literally abandoning two of my pst works (which I WILL finish someday) but here’s another one. ((;
> 
> I was busy because of school, boring, I know. I’m a walking high school cliché.
> 
> As you’ve seen the growing trend in all my ffs, I make MJ the working girl- clubs, debate, protesting, the whole shebang. And, I only do it because she’s a mirror of me. This past month(?) that I’ve been gone and unresponsive to my bb AO3, I’ve been elected for ASB (woot woot), went to Nat Quals for debate (got an alternate place which I am proud of), went to a MUN conference, had some club drama and stress (being an officer in multiple clubs is actually pretty stressful), and have had about 729462837 break downs due to classes (don’t take all AP kiddos, not if you’re not willing to do the hw or study), but I’m SO happy to be on break and be able to get stress free and write again. 
> 
> I’ve missed y’all. 
> 
> So. SO. Much.
> 
> I’ll be responding to every comment in my inbox soon (don’t worry I see them and love each of them). 
> 
> Long rant in conclusion, I’ve missed y’all and I can’t wait to bring back some PeterMJ madness.<33


End file.
